The Black Sheep
by rAcHeLcUlLeN.xoxoxo
Summary: After her dad dies, Marah Hathaway is sent to St. Vladimir's to get away from the pain and the memories. But when she finds out what really goes on there, everything gets a lot more complicated. Full Summary Inside. R&R!
1. Admissions

Chapter One- Admissions

**Complete Summary- **

**She's not moroi, she's not dhampir; she's human.**

**When Marah Hathaway goes away to boarding school at St. Vladimir's, all that she knows about the school itself is that her second aunt's daughter goes there. She's about to find out a whole lot more.**

**Marah seems to fit in perfectly. Actually, she's almost exactly like Rose. When the school is attacked, Marah can make or break the Moroi community's view of humans. Does she have what it takes to be a guardian? Or will she lose what matters most to her?**

**(Fourth book hasn't happened yet).**

_This is my first non-twilight fan fiction, so wish me luck!  
Disclaimer, I don't own anyone but Marah and the plot. Sort of._

I leaned my head against the window, sighing as I looked out at the mountainous terrain. This was so different than back home in Florida. There was different landscape, different weather, and different people. My mom had decided, after my dad died, that I needed a change of pace. What I really needed were friends who didn't look at me with pity-filled eyes. When I lost my dad, I lost all my friends too. Apparently, my Aunt Janine's daughter and I had been best friends for the first four years of her life, and I could actually remember her. But then she went to school so that Aunt Janine could travel and do her job the way I needed to. Daddy always understood, but mom never quite go it. She couldn't bear to let me go. Until now, what with everything that had happened in the last month

My mom's cousin, my second aunt, Janine Hathaway, had told us about a boarding school in Montana that her daughter goes to. Aunt Janine thought it might be good for me to spend some time with her daughter. She said her daughter, Rose, would understand about missing my dad. I hope that she hadn't told her; I wasn't planning on telling anyone here. I wanted to be free- finally- and escape the pity and faked sympathy. No, I was better just keeping it to myself.

"Marah, are you sure that you want to do this? I know that this was my idea, but if you changed your mind, that's okay too," said my mom. I could tell that she was going to miss me, but I knew that this would probably be better for all of us. She could rebuild her life with out having to worry about her moody teenager. She could take care of my sister with no distractions.

"It's okay, I can do this," I said, trying to convince myself as well as her. My little sister, Kayden, sat in the back with wide eyes, seeing mountains and snow for the first time in her life. When we got out of the airport, she had spent almost an hour just touching and looking at the snow. And giggling, lots of giggling. She was only five, but she could go to school with me if she really wanted to. I thought and mom thought that it was better if she stayed with mom. Everything with my dad was still soaking in, and she needed mom to be there for her when it finally hit her.

"I'm going to miss you Marah," said Kayden. I was surprised to find my eyes watering, not realizing until then how much I was going to miss them. I was always trying to be strong for them, but now it was time to be strong for me. I smiled sadly back at her, not saying anything. I knew that to convince myself I needed to keep my precarious grasp on composure strong. I needed this and they needed this- that was the only way that I had survived this trip so far. I hope I can make it another ten minutes.

"Look, there it is!" my mom gasped, the last hints of sadness disappearing into her enthusiasm. I could understand her excitement. The campus was gorgeous, the buildings were gorgeous, even the people were gorgeous. It was almost 11 at night, I wonder if there was a dance or something. It seems like everyone is out here.

"Are they all models or something? Is Marah going to be a model?" I heard Kayden ask mom. I tuned the out, paying more attention to the strange looks that our car was getting. I wonder what that's about; maybe they just don't get visitors very often. That would make sense, I decided, seeing as they're right in the middle of no where Montana.

"Okay, admission is over there," said my mom, pointing toward another gorgeous building. It was smaller than a lot of the others, but I guess that the others were all dorms and classrooms. This one wasn't quite as important. My mom sped the car up some and I thanked her silently. The weird looks were getting old, and I had a bad feeling that they weren't going to end very soon.

We got out of the car and Kayden instantly latched on to me. I picked her up and hugged her, trying to keep in mind that this wasn't goodbye yet. I should save my tears for when they couldn't see them. I've only cried twice in my 17 years. I cried the first time when I was in 8th grade when my best friend died of Leukimia. I cried again when my dad died one month ago. I never let anyone see me cry on the rare occasion that it happens. I wasn't going to change that any time soon.

We walked into the office, the warm air a nice contrast to the biting cold outside. It was only October and it was already freezing. It hit me again just how far from home I was. I was going to have to go warm clothes shopping as soon as humanly possible. Otherwise, I will probably freeze to death.

"Who are you- what are you- why are you here?" stuttered a secretary at the admissions desk with her mouth hanging open. The pure shock on her face and her stuttering would have usually left me doubled over with laughter, but I was already sick of the staring and the questions. The guards at the gate had asked us the same thing.

"I am Marah Hathaway. My aunt Janine recommended this school to me. I think her daughter Rose goes here," I said looking the woman in the eyes and not backing down. I wasn't going to take any crap for being the new girl. Not from her, not from anyone. "Are you going to stop staring at me soon? I would like to go see my cousin for the first time in thirteen years."

"Wow, you really are her cousin. You act just like her!" I noticed that the woman didn't look very happy about this, an effect heightened by her stomping toward an office and slamming the door closed. Looks like Rose is a trouble-maker too. Now I can see why we were such good friends where we were little.

"I'm Ms. Kirova, the principle. You are Janine's niece?" asked a woman as she walked out of her office with a smug looking secretary walking behind her. I wonder what she had been trying to sell. Well, maybe more importantly, what she actually sold. Kirova was looking at me like I was from another planet, and I was just about sick of it. Then I snapped.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? I'm from Florida, not China. Is there something that I'm missing?" I asked, losing my temper again. I wasn't ashamed of it; I just really didn't want the principle to hate me already. Even though she would soon, first impressions can usually be helpful in getting out of trouble the first few times. Looks like I blew that one.

She just looked at me and laughed saying, "Wow, you are just like your cousin."

"Okay, that's great and about the third time that I've been told that. Now, can we get to it so that I can actually meet this person that I'm supposedly just like for the first time in years?" I asked in frustration. Whatever that secretary had told her, it apparently wasn't a play by play of our conversation. I remember saying the exact same thing to her.

"Okay, well that's the problem, we had some issues with-" started Kirova, getting distracted by the door opening and a draft of cold air streaming in. We turned and looked to see none other that my Aunt Janine walking through the door and toward us. Our faces both lit up at the sight of each other. I ran to hug her.

"Aunt Janine! I didn't know you were coming, you should have told me! I haven't seen you since Christmas two years ago." After I finally got this out, I realized how stupid I must sound. Of course she already knew all of this. But she just smiled and laughed, going along with it like always.

"I missed you too Marah. Have you gotten your room assignments yet? I think that you'll be staying with Rose," started Aunt Janine, stopping suddenly noticing the death glare that Kirova was shooting her. Man, if looks could kill. She shot me an apologetic glance before walking into Kirova's office. The door slammed shut and I winced.

"Marah, Kayden and I are going to the bathroom. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" asked my mom. I nodded, watching her and Kayden follow the secretary out. I waited until I couldn't hear the footsteps before turning to the glass of water that I had managed to get out of the secretary. I dumped it into a plant, and turned toward the door. I placed it lightly but firmly and then leaned in.

"_Not normal… controversial… human,"_ I heard Kirova say, though her voice was muffled and coming in bursts. I had learned from experience that she was pacing.

"_It's a change and it's what we need right now,"_ Aunt Janine's voice came through strong. She was standing by the door and apparently wasn't worried that I might be eavesdropping. _"She can train to be a guardian; she's part Dhampir. A very small part, but its there."_

I was completely lost. What were they talking about? Guardian? Dhampir?

"_Okay, but what will we tell her? The other students? Her parents?"_ asked Kirova. She had stopped pacing, having finally found a foothold in the argument. Tell me what???

"_The truth. Well, to her and the other students. Her mom will be happy enough with the fact that her teenage daughter has finally found a place to belong. Especially after losing her father and almost herself." _Said Aunt Janine. Wow touching, but I had to stop listening now. For one thing the argument was obviously coming to an end; they had started talking paperwork. And another problem was that I could hear my mom and Kayden returning. I pretended to be sipping the last of the water from my glass as they walked around the corner.

"Mom, guess what? Aunt Janine is here!" I said, laughing when a guilty expression crossed her face. Of course she knew- the two of them are like sisters.

"I wanted you to have some emotional support and Janine agreed. Plus, her being in the area already was an added bonus," said mom. I rolled my eyes at that last bit. We were in the middle of nowhere Montana. If she was in the area, it was to see me and Rose.

"Yes, I'm sure that she was in the area," I started sarcastically, "but I'm glad to see her either way." My mom smiled at the thought that she had managed to do something that made me happy. Those minutes were far and few.

"Speaking of Janine, where is she?" asked my mom, noticing for the first time that her favorite cousin wasn't in the room. I can just feel the love. I gestured toward the office right as the door opened. Janine came out beaming. I had won apparently.

"Marah?" asked Aunt Janine, "Welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy!"

_**Reviews would be so awesome. It's the box in the center of the page.**_


	2. Meeting Rose

Chapter Two- Meeting Rose

_Hehe, sorry about the delay… exams were hard, but I pulled an A in math, so all is good now! I'm hoping that the big box under the Christmas tree is a laptop, so keep your fingers crossed. I would update more if it is. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Marah and Kayden!_

"Okay Marah. We are going to go meet Rose. Your mom is filling out some paperwork while we do that, then you'll say good bye, and then you, me, and my good friend Dmitri are going to have a nice long chat," said Aunt Janine. I was fine with all of that but I was a little worried about the so called 'chat'. I was definitely a bad student attitude-wise, but my grades were pretty good. All A's actually. Except for in math. I hate math with a deep burning passion that is usually reserved for homework in general.

"Okay, that sounds great. But why is everyone up so late? It is almost midnight and they were all out here just a minute ago like it was between classes," I said, still trying to figure that out. Aunt Janine looked uncomfortable, but I didn't get what the big deal was. I wouldn't be too upset if I had missed the back to school dance.

"Um, well, I'll explain that all later. But now we should go meet Rose! This is her dorm and I called her out of- I mean I woke her up so that she could meet you." okay, that was really weird. What is she hiding from me? I gave her a sideways glance but she seemed to be ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. If she didn't want to tell me I didn't really care enough to try to get it out of her.

"This is it…" said Aunt Janine, trailing off at the end. She looked more anxious than I was. But I was anxious in a good way, she just looked flat out scared. And then when the door opened, her face closed. Seriously, any emotion that had been there the previous minute was gone now. I gave her a confused look and turned to the doorway and gasped. The girl in front of me looked exactly like me yet completely different at the same time.

She had lighter straight brown hair and matching brown eyes while I had almost black curly hair and blue eyes. But the thing that was amazing was that out facial shape and body shapes were exactly the same. To the T. We looked like twins with different colored hair.

"I'm Rose. I'm guessing you're Marah." said Rose, smirking at her mother's expression. The funny thing was that she looked just as surprised by our similarity as I was. Yet another weird thing.

"Yeah, that's me. So… I feel like I remember you, yet you look nothing like I remember." I said, looking her up and down again. It was amazing how similar we were. She was more of a classic beauty while I looked more exotic. Not foreign (I was NOT from China no matter how many people looked at me like I was) yet different none-the-less.

"Same here. Anyway, I think mom has some explaining to do," said Rose, her voice going cold as she mentioned my aunt. I gave her a weird look and she shrugged, giving me an 'I'll explain later' look. Aunt Janine looked speechless, and mumbled something about the bathroom before disappearing into the room. Rose seemed to notice my heavy bags and blankets and stood aside so that I could put them down. She didn't offer to help but I didn't realy need it anyway.

"So, what happened? We used to be the best of friends when we were little yet now we stand around like we don't know each other. Why did you leave?" I asked, clamming up after hearing my words. It sounded to vulnerable, because I was right- we didn't know each other. And admitting to an almost complete stranger that I was upset about that was like admitting defeat.

"Um, well that comes in around the same time as all of the explaining does. For the most part my mom didn't want me anymore and decided to ship me off to boarding school so that she wouldn't have to deal with me," said Rose, showing the same amount of emotion as I did.

Instead of getting all mushy and sad I used the most common ice-breaker among girls my age, "so, any hot guys here?" She looked at me and smiled. We were on common ground now. She seemed to take in our similarities again and smiled.

"With the way that you look, and the way that I look, that shouldn't be any problem at all. I bet you had guys at your old school falling all over you," she said, grinning and elbowing me in the gut. Well trying to at least. I dodged it quickly, not wanting more bruises there- I had just finished my last soccer practice before I left and… needless to say, it hurt in the morning.

She looked at me, surprise evident on her face yet again, before relaxing and smiling. "Looks like you'll fit in here better than I thought," I still had no idea what she meant.

* * *

Once Aunt Janine had come out of the bathroom and Rose and I exchanged good-bye's, we walked off to say good-bye to my mom. I was bracing myself for tears and hugs, but my mom was all smiles as she walked out of the admissions office and toward her parked car.

"Oh Marah, I was worried this was a mistake, but I think that this is perfect for you," said my mom, sighing in happiness. I was glad that she was okay with this and I hugged her tight, whispering thank you into her ear. I turned and hugged Kayden, who wasn't quite as happy about all of this as mom was.

"Marah, I'm really going to miss you. But I am really happy for you, I hope you have a good time. Will you call me a lot?" asked Kayden, showing so much maturity I couldn't believe that she was only four. I hugged her tightly and nodded.

The good-bye's took less time than I would have thought and before I knew it they were gone. Driving away, as if leaving me was no harder than driving out of the carpool line. Aunt Janine's arm slid around me and she steered me toward what I assumed was the meeting with her friend Dmitri. I wonder who that was.

We walked into what looked like a gym and stood next to the door. Well, this is awkward. We stood there silently for the next few minutes before this super hot guy walked in. Well, hello to you too Dmitri. I think that's who it is at least. After introductions between the two of us I was sure.

"Okay Marah, bye now I am pretty sure that you are aware this isn't just a normal boarding school. Dmitri is going to be your mentor now that Rose has caught up to the… curriculum. You need to make up for a very long time, yet I have confidence in you." said Aunt Janine, smiling at me. Okay, this is all great but when are they going to explain to me what exactly is odd about this school? Dmitri must have noticed the impatience in my eyes, because he launched into one of the oddest explanations that I have ever heard.

"Okay, Marah. At this school, there are two types of people; Moroi and Dhampirs. Moroi are mortal vampires that have an unbreakable bond to the Earth's magic. Dhampirs have a powerful blend of human and vampire blood. This probably sounds crazy but it is all true. Janine and I are Dhampirs, and we are alson guardians. Guardians protect the Moroi from Strigoi. Strigoi are vampires that aren't mortal- they live forever and are almost impossible to kill. And the one thing they love the most is Moroi blood. So, what do you say Marah? Do you want to be a guardian?" asked Dmitri.

He continued talking without waiting for my response, apparently running through my schedule. "In the mornings you would have two hour private sessions with me in order to catch up. You would also have them in the afternoons. They are four hours long on Saturdays and you get the day off. Your morning would be full of guardian classes and in the afternoon you would have regular classes. According to your records you were a pretty good student at you old school, and I don't think you would have any trouble catching up in that area."

I took one look at there expectant faces and managed to stutter out, "What. The. Hell."


	3. Decisions

Chapter Three- Decisions

_Merry Christmas! My friend told me specifically not to post on Christmas, but to most definitely post the day after. I'm trying to follow rules… for once. But as you see I failed, so you get it today! Ha-ha anyway, this is the next chapter and if it doesn't make you laugh, I have failed as an amateur author. Enjoy!_

_P.S. No laptop __ but I will still try to update as much as possible!_

I stared open mouthed at my aunt and the lunatic sitting next to her. Well, I guess they were both lunatics if this was the bull that they believed. Seriously? Was this some kind of messed up cult? I looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke. Judging from the determined look in my aunt's eyes, I was guessing not.

"Um, okay, forgive me if I find that I tiny bit strange. Actually, it's really strange. Is this some kind of sanity test? Because regardless of what my shrink says, I am actually handling my father's death relatively well. I'm not heading off the deep end any time soon," I said this all pretty quickly, not wanting to have to think about my words to hard. They just looked at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry Marah, but it really is true. The look on your face was just so funny! Okay, I guess that I would be worried if you were all okay with this right away, but I'm telling the truth. Maybe if we just start you into your classes you will understand, but for now just… go with it please." Said Aunt Janine, sounding almost like she was… begging in the end. But I don't think so. I must have misinterpreted it.

"Okay, whatever. So is anyone going to explain to me why everyone is awake in the middle of the night? Oh wait, let me guess, it's some vampire thing? And if so can I start tomorrow? Because I'm pretty sure that I am the only human here." I said, pouting. I just knew that the stares weren't going to end. Ugh. Just what I need- it would be the opposite of blending in.

"Well, we're just going to stop by the guidance counselor to get your schedule, and then you can get started on training. After that you should head back to your dorm. You can go to sleep once Rose is done with classes, but if you try to sleep before them it will throw your system off," said Dmitri. Like going to school at night wasn't already throwing me off.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said, trying to act like all of this wasn't bothering me. I didn't entirely believe them, but I wasn't convinced they were lying either. I trusted Aunt Janine, and if she believed it than I wasn't going to laugh in her face. Well, not yet at least. Okay, you caught me. I was planning on laughing in her face before she said that about the schedule.

"Wait, schedule?" I asked, blinking stupidly. They actually had classes at this school for freaks? I can't believe they were going to make me guard some stupid Mordoi or whatever it was, AND go to regular classes. This was a stupid idea. I wish my mom wasn't gone yet. Oh, wait, that's probably why they had her leave before they told me…

"Yes, schedule," my aunt answered this time, "and you will start the day off with training to protect your Moroi," oh that was what it was called, "and you will finish the day with your regular school classes." Great. This is all fantastic. I guess I expected to have classes when I came to boarding school… okay, maybe I can live with this. Maybe.

We walked swiftly toward the guidance counselor's office, and I was amazed at how fast my aunt could walk for someone so tiny. We arrived there quickly and this old man was sitting there. How lovely. When I have problems I can talk to a grandpa about them.

They handed me my schedule and I sighed; school was so freaking long.

1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection

3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning

4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)

—Lunch—

5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th Period Advanced Calculus

7th Period Moroi Culture 4

8th Period Composition and Literature

Okay, that was a long schedule. Ugh I hate science and math even though I'm good at them. But at least I got the elective that I wanted. Writing was the one thing that I was really good at and my dad always wanted me to be a writer. This is my way of remembering him. Maybe I do need help…

"Is your schedule okay? I hate to leave you, but I really do need to get back to work. I was lucky that my Moroi was in the area and willing to give me a few hours off, but I only got a few hours. Bye sweetie, good luck?" said my Aunt Janine, and with a quick hug she was gone.

I started to walk toward my dorm when I heard the bell ring. Crap. Kids were practically running out of their classrooms, and then coming to an abrupt halt once they saw me. It must be lunchtime.

I tried to ignore the stares but if you have ever been in a situation were two different species were staring at you I'm not sure how well you would do against them either, They weren't mean stares- not yet- but more curious as to how a human got onto the campus and why she's still here. At least that seemed like why the girls were staring. I think the guys were staring for and entirely different purpose.

I considered saying something to them, but then decided that unless someone gave me trouble I wouldn't cuss them out. Everyone ignored me and I was partly disappointed and partly relieved. I was disappointed because I was really in the mood to punch someone, and I was relieved because now I could think of what I wanted my first impression on them to be.

I sighed and walked into my room, flopping down on my bed in my traditional un-ladylike way. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before taking out my journal. Dad would want to know about my day.

_Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Please review even if you didn't, constructive criticism is welcome._


	4. Forbidden Romance

Chapter Four- Forbidden Romance

_Hey, so I'm sosososososo sorry that it took me so long to update. I know that it's been more than a month, but I really do have a lot going on. All very personal, but I'm sure you can imagine. So, I don't own, but enjoy and I'll have the next chappie out ASAP!_

I had finished writing in my journal almost and hour ago and the sun was coming up. Rose was in the bed next to me, sleeping heavily. I had pretended to be asleep when she came in; I really hadn't wanted to talk to her at the moment, but now I was wishing that I had.

This was all too weird for me to handle just a month after loosing everything that meant anything to me. Now I had to learn that most of my family wasn't what I had thought they were either. I wonder if my dad had known…

A sharp knock on the door startled me. Rose was still asleep and I didn't think that anyone would be here to see me, but I didn't want to wake her if it was someone with my books or anything. I got up and walked to the door, reaching it as the knocking came again, harder this time. I sighed and unlocked the door, opening it and letting the light from the hallway flood in.

"Um… Rose?" asked a tall man in the hallway. He had dark hair, and he was definitely a hottie, but he looked about 25 and from the way he said Rose's name, I could tell that they had something together. Hmm, looks like somebody has some more explaining to do.

"Nope, I'm Marah, Rose's cousin. Do you want me to wake her up?" I asked, turning to go get her. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, laughing. I gave him a confused look, but his laughter didn't fade.

"Nice try Rose, but I like the new look. How did you get your hair to curl like that?" he asked, fingering one of my curls. I decided that he was an idiot and that maybe he stalked Rose. I walked over to wake her up, and to my surprise, he followed. He stayed in the entry, though, so I woke Rose up and asked her if she wanted me to get rid of the stalker. She shook her head and got up to deal with it. Her jaw dropped when she saw him.

"What… What are you doing here? When Marah said 'stalker' I thought she was talking about Adrian," said Rose, looking just as confused as the other guy did. I didn't know his name, but I did know that it wasn't Adrian. They both turned to look at me.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Some older guy pounds on the door in the middle of the night… er, day, and says that he's looking for Rose. He obviously has a thing for you so I thought he might be a stalker or something. Then he started playing with my hair and I decided that if he was looking for Rose, I would get him Rose." I said, stopping at their brooding looks.

"What do you mean it looks like he has a thing for me?" asked Rose. I expected to hear disgust in her voice, but all I found was… happiness? The guy looked at me too and I sighed. I had given this speech before.

"When he says your name, he says it like he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He says it like he cares for you, but not like a brother or sister," I said, frowning at this, "more like… a husband loves his wife. It's intense. I'm not really sure, but it's there." I said, frowning again when they started smiling at each other. I groaned, "I'm going back to bed." They ignored me. Go figure. Rose and I were going to have a very VERY long chat in the morning… night.

I slept okay considering that I had to fall asleep to the sound of the two lovebirds in the other room making out. I wasn't quite sure what was up with that. Maybe I had guessed wrong on his age and he was in college or something. I got out of bed that night and Rose was still asleep. But she wouldn't be for that much longer.

"Rose, wake up!" I said, pushing her off of the bed. She'd already hit snooze twice so I figured that it was time for me to take action. She groaned and surprised me with a roundhouse kick as she was falling off, which I ducked out of the way of just in time. That seemed to surprise her enough to get off of the floor. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her, just looking at her. Finally, she sighed.

"Okay, don't give me that look. I'll explain everything tonight, okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading. I rolled my eyes and nodded, her relieved smile amazing me. Was it really that big of a deal to her? If she was dating a college guy I don't know why she wouldn't try to show it off. I know I would be.

"And don't tell anyone at all. If you do… just please don't." she looked so vulnerable as she said this that I couldn't help but nod and walk into the bathroom, again amazed at how relieved she looked. Maybe Aunt Janine didn't like it and she couldn't tell anyone in case it got back to her.

We got ready without anymore conflict. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Rose walked out of the room ahead of me, grinning over her shoulder. The campus was quiet and the sun was just going down. I shot her a questioning glance and her grin widened.

"We have morning practice before everyone else. I ran away for two years, but I still have my training from when I was little. You on the other hand…" she said, trailing off. And that was okay, I didn't need her to finish. I knew what she was going to say no experience. Well, I wasn't going to tell her otherwise- I'll let her be surprised.

We walked into the large, quiet gym, and I was surprised to see that the lights were off. I guess I just never realized that the lights in gyms turned off- it just seemed like they were always off. Rose didn't look surprised, though, and she pulled out two of the mats and started stretching. I followed suit with my soccer stretches. After doing almost every sport, I learned that it didn't matter what the sport was- you still ran and stretched the same in the beginning. Sure enough, Rose got up and started lapping the gym.

"Do you really start ahead of time so that you can tell me you're done when I get here?" asked a voice from the door to the gym. Wait, I know that voice…

"Of course I don't! But I'm done," said Rose, walking over to him. As the lights of the gym flickered on, I saw the man walk into the light. It was that stalker guy from last night! Or, well, last morning! Wait, he's our teacher? Okay, everything is becoming clear to me now.

"Um… hi?" I said, and he noticed for the first time that I was here. He tried to hide it on his face, but really, no one can hide their emotions from me. It's a gift and a curse. They exchanged glances, probably trying to figure out how much the other had told me. They seemed to come to a conclusion, because they turned to face me.

"Oh, hi, what's your name? Are you new?" he asked, any emotion that I had been able to read gone. I gaped. Did they really think that I was going to pretend that I had just dreamed about some random stranger coming to my room and making out with my cousin? I might have thought I had except for what Rose said and the fact that I had never even seen him before now.

"I'm Marah. And you can cut the crap- I know that I didn't dream about you. You came into our room-" I got cut off when Rose covered my hand with her mouth and laughed uneasily. I struggled but decided that it wasn't really worth it- I settled with glaring at her.

"Wait, you're a teacher aren't you?" I asked, the realization dawning on me. Of course. They didn't want me to know because they didn't want ANYONE else to know either. Wow that's funny. I started laughing and they both looked at me like I was completely insane.

"Um… are you okay?" asked the guy whose name I still didn't know.

"Yes I'm fine. What's your name? This is the second time that I've met you and I still don't know what your name is, _teacher_," I said, smiling maliciously. Oh, this was great. I was going to have so much fun tormenting Rose about this.

"Dimitri. Er, Guardian Dimitri." He said, looking straight faced but I could tell that he was as uneasy as Rose looked. I shook my head; it was always the same with these forbidden romances. Secret starts, secret gets hidden, secret comes out. But obviously this secret was in the second stage.

"Relax Dimitri. Rose. Its okay, I'm not going to tell anybody your secret. I think it's kind of funny though. How old are you- 23, 25? Just out of college? Honestly, I don't care what species you are, it happens more often than you would think." I said, then turned to Dimitri and said, "I'd tell you that if you hurt her I would hurt you, but A. I think that Rose could handle it and B. I really think the likelihood of me actually making a dent is slim. At the moment." They both sighed in relief and gave me mixed looks of gratefulness and exasperation.

"So, let's get to work. Are you going to teach me how to do a kick butt roundhouse kick or what?" I asked, laughing at my insanely lame pun. Dimitri just shook his head, but Rose laughed. Forbidden romance, laughing at my jokes; this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Those Damn Stares

Chapter Five- Those Damn Stares

_Hey, this chapter's extra long and it took me about a week to write. I have to write them on paper during school and then type them up when I get home, so it takes a little while. But, here it is! Enjoy!_

After our morning session or whatever was done, it was time for breakfast. Who knew vampires ate food? But anyway, I was kind of nervous about breakfast. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I really didn't like getting looked at oddly. When my dad died, they all looked at me like they felt sorry for me but they didn't know how to act. Now everyone looks at me like I'm a freak and they don't know how to act. Well, at least I have Rose.

"See you later Marah," said Rose heading in the opposite direction. I just gaped at her- was she really leaving me to deal with this alone? Not that I couldn't handle it, but I'd rather not deal with the first day awkwardness that is high school. Especially when the high school schools kid that aren't the same species as you.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, as I basically gave her the same speech that I had just given myself. She just laughed and rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her.

"I was going to the feeder room to meet Lissa, and I wasn't sure if you were going to want to deal with the Moroi feeding on your first day. But if you want to, be my guest." Oh. That makes more sense. I think I'll just wait outside.

After we got to the 'feeder room', as Rose called it, I was left by the door with a 'stay here' and a 'be back soon'. Okay, I might not be a dampeer or whatever, but last time I checked I was not a dog either.

"Hey little dhampir," said a voice behind me. I spun around and came face to face with this super hot guy with brown hair and the most arrogant expression on his face. I automatically stepped back and his face fell. He must have been looking for Rose.

"Hey guy I don't know. If you're looking for Rose I'm not her, which you probably already figured out. She's in there," I said, gesturing over my shoulder toward the room that Rose was in. The guy did nothing but smile.

"I'm Marah Hathaway. Are you going to stand there like and idiot or are you going to say something?" I asked, glaring at him. I could read people like no other, but this guy was confusion. He seemed arrogant and conceited on the outside, but it seemed like there was more to him. I decided that I was going to get to know him.

"I knew you had to be related to Rose- you have the same attitude. I'm Adrian," he said, smirking as he checked me out. I had to remind myself that he wasn't entirely a sexist pig, just mostly one. Wait… Adrian. Hmm, that name sounds familiar. Oh, Rose said something…

"Oh, you're Rose's stalker!" I said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. Adrian just kept smiling, but I saw something flash in his eyes. Hurt, maybe?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. She didn't call you a stalker, it was just an assumption I made and-" I was cut off suddenly as a warm hand flew up to cover my mouth.

"Stop. Don't worry about it; she used to think that I actually stalked her so it's probably just something that you heard in passing. Now, do you want to go to breakfast?" He asked, giving me a genuine smile. I almost went with him before remembering my promise to Rose.

"Oh, I forgot. I promised Rose that I would wait for her and her friend… Lissa, I think. Maybe we could eat together at lunch?" I asked, smiling so that it didn't seem like I was just blowing him off. He just shrugged and said goodbye, walking off toward the guest buildings.

"Hey Marah, I see you met Adrian- quite the charmer, isn't he?" asked Rose, giving me a 'we'll talk about this later' look, "I want you to meet someone else. Marah, this is my best friend Lissa." A girl stepped out of the room behind her and my eyes went wide. She had light blond hair and pale skin with blue eyes to die for. Plus, she looked like a super model.

I floundered around for my voice, found it, and said, "Hi, I'm Marah Hathaway, Roses' cousin." I wouldn't have shaken anyone else's hand, but there was something so proper about her that made me.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir, Rose's best friend," she said. 'Dragomir.' Her name seemed to shine with power, even though she didn't sound overly proud. My stomach then growled and reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Can we go get breakfast? I'm starving." I said, glancing at Rose. I was done feeling nervous, now I was just plain hungry. Rose and Lissa nodded, leading me back toward the cafeteria and all of those damn stares. We walked into the cafeteria and everyone froze- literally. It went still and silent. I swallowed and continued toward the food, rethinking my 'no more nerves' idea. The silence was overwhelming, but then the whispers started. And they were worse.

"Is that her?"

"I heard she's human"

"Freak"

I sighed and grabbed a plate, my appetite suddenly gone. It was the same thing as back home, except less friendly. But that was better than pity… wasn't it?

"Hey, come on. Let's go sit down," said Rose, trying as hard as I was to ignore the whispers and the stares. We walked to an empty table and sat down, then watched with the rest of the cafeteria as two guys walked up to our table.

"Go away Jesse. Don't make me beat you up again," said Rose, giving this 'Jesse' guy a glare. He just laughed but didn't answer, instead turning to face me.

"So Marah… I hear you're more human that the rest of us," said Jesse, laughing, "I would really like to get to know you some time… how about tonight in my room?" he looked me up and down then smiled, waiting for me to say something.

I decided speaking wasn't necessary. Instead, I stood slowly and smiled. Then, I punched him in the face, smiling when I saw that it would bruise- badly.

"Why don't you go back to the pigsty you were raised in and stay the hell away from me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm human, but my dad's d-" I stopped, remembering why I should say that, and then said, "Definitely not going to tell me anything. But I'm Rose's cousin and Janine's niece, so who knows. But I do know that I'm not the slutty new girl who sleeps around to get in the in crowd." Then, I gave him the finger- I couldn't resist- and walked out of the cafeteria and straight into Adrian.

"Oh, hey sorry, I didn't see you," I said, not stopping.

"Hey wait," he said, grapping my arm and pulling me back, and "I heard your little outburst. And saw you punch him. He deserved it." Then he let me go and walked away. What the hell?

I shook my head and decided that I would deal with him later- preferable after a sleep filled night… er, day. I started heading toward my first class, some guardian thing, when someone ran up next to me. It was Rose.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to catch up, but I had to take car of Jesse," said Rose with an evil grin. I wasn't sure what she had done to him, but she really didn't seem all that cut up about it. My guess was that they weren't very good friends to begin with.

"No problem, I'm just trying to get through the day at this point- that's bad, I haven't even been to first period yet," I said with a grin. That's pretty much how most teens, including me, feel about school without the added stress of multiple species.

"Well that's how I feel about every school day. But this afternoon we're going to hang out with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian," said Rose, then, laughing at my face, said, "Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. I have some guardian stuff to do, so you can get to know them."

Okay, she completely misread my face. I guess my dream of not having to deal with Adrian until after I'd slept wasn't going to come true. I got out of my head just in time. We had arrived at the gym. I sighed and braced myself for the day. This was going to be so much fun- Hopefully.

After my elective- my last class of the day- I was smiling. Not because people had stopped staring, but because they were staring more. That sounds crazy messed up, but this time it was because of something I had done right, and I really kind of liked the change.

During my first class they had put me with the easiest fighter- and I completely kicked his butt. I made my way up the line, and Rose was the only one that I couldn't beat. Five years of karate and they thought that I was hopeless. Now, instead of whispers about what a freak I was, well… it was still about that, but at least I earned it this time.

Rose had told me she had a guardian thing to do after our private session with Dimitri. I asked her who she was doing it with, but she just blushed and ran off. I knew it was with Dimitri.

I headed back to the dorm where Lissa and Adrian were apparently waiting for me. I was sure that they had something better to do, but rose was dead set on making me 'bond'.

"Shh, Marah, don't let them hear you," said a voice, covering my mouth. On instinct, I began to struggle, stopping when they suddenly let me go. I stayed quiet but glared daggers at the guy that had grabbed me.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered as fiercely as I could. He just motioned for me to be quiet until I said, "I'm not doing anything that you say until you explain to me what's going on!"

After looking at me for a second, he sighed and pulled me back outside of the building, then said, "I'm Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. I know that you're Marah because you look exactly like Rose. Plus, your attitude is the same." I love that when people compared me to my look-a-like cousin, the thing that they noticed the most was our attitude.

"Okay, that's great and all, but I still have no idea what you're doing. And why we have to be quiet about it." I glared at him again but he didn't flinch. I doubt he'd react if I punched him. Maybe I should try…

"Okay, okay, calm down. Lissa and Adrian are inside 'studying' and I wanted to make sure that that was all that they were doing." He had the decency to look guilty as he said this, but that was all that I noticed before I started laughing hysterically.

"I'm- sorry-" I choked out before breaking down laughing again. Once I had regained my composure, I said, "You're jealous. We can go in and prove you wrong, but we don't need to. I've seen the look in her eyes when someone mentions your name- she's in love." I turned and walked back inside the dorm, stopping to let Christian pass me and see with his own two eyes. Sure enough, her whole face lit up when she saw him. It was amazing to me how in love they were.

I sat down next to Adrian and sighed. Then I turned to him and said, "So what's your story?"

_Okay, this seemed longer before I typed it out. But what did you think? I love Adrian! Review what you want to happen between Adrian and Rose, or just review in general if you have the time. Reviews make me happy!_


	6. A New Little Dhampir?

Chapter Six- A New Little Damphir?

_Okay, before I start falling over myself apologizing for not updating in five months, I just want to clarify a few things. First off, at the end of the last chapter, I meant to say 'Review on what you want to happen between Adrian and Marah.' Also, I mentioned that Marah met Dimitri for the first time in chapter two, but in chapter four it seemed like she had never met him before then. That was a mistake on my part and I apologize and if it bothers you, review or pm me and I will change it, but if no one complains please just roll with it. Thanks! Anyway, SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm such an awful person but I have been ridiculously busy but I am still sorry. I promise I will work harder to update, please forgive me! _

Lissa and Christian were in their own little world, and Rose was off doing her 'Guardian thing' with 'no one'. That left me and Adrian having to bond, just like Rose intended. I'm pretty sure that she just wanted him to obsess over someone else, but that wasn't that big of a deal. He seemed like a decent guy, plus he was not bad looking. Not at all.

After Lissa and Christian went all gooey eyed on each other, me and Adrian decided to go do something, which, on a small campus in the middle of nowhere, pretty much consisted of us walking around the campus, talking and getting to know each other. We didn't talk about anything of relevance, but I was getting the vibe that he was basically a good guy, just lonely. Also he was a major slacker- that was something that we would have to work on. I wasn't paying much attention to the questions he asked until one that caught my attention.

"So, what's the deal with you being human?" Asked Adrian, looking slightly sheepish for asking but I could tell that he had been dying to ask. So I answered- honestly. I don't think that anyone else in the world besides me and my dad knew this, but something about Adrian made me trust him.

"I'm not human," I said, taking in the barely concealed shock and doubt in his face before continuing, "At least not in the sense that you mean. There is dhampir blood in my veins, but not enough to actually make me a dhampir, and I have the same thing with moroi blood. My dad told me…" I didn't know if I wanted to talk about him, but the honestly curious and caring look in his eyes made me continue, "he told me that I was special. They were all just stories he told me as a little girl, but when I came here and Dimitri told me the truth about you guys, I thought that someone was playing a really bad joke on me. My dad always said that I was fragile but strong. I still don't know what it means, but I think that if I spend enough time here, I will."

I glanced up at Adrian and could almost feel the next question coming, yet there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

"Because he's dead. He left me, even though he promised he would always be here." I felt the tears welling in my eyes and before I knew it I was in Adrian's arms, sobbing and holding on to him for dear life. I couldn't believe that I was crying in front of someone, but for the first time in my life I didn't feel ashamed of it. I felt safe.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," said Adrian. I laughed humorlessly- if I had wanted anyone to know, he would have known. But I was good at keeping secrets; especially my own. The last time I had had a best friend that I could trust without reason was when I was thirteen. Ever since then, I had coped with life alone. I put on a brave face for everyone else's sake.

"If I had wanted anyone to know, they would have known. Please don't tell anyone. I would rather everyone looked at me with disgust or hatred than with pity. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't trust you, but please don't betray that trust." As soon as I finished saying that I was swung around to face Adrian in the eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Marah." I leaned back into his arms and again was amazed how safe and cared for I felt in the arms of someone I barely knew.

That was where Rose found me, curled up next to Adrian, laughing about some stupid story that he had told. He had a skill with that- making you laugh about something that really wasn't that funny.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Rose, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I just laughed and shook my head. Adrian looked disappointed and Rose looked surprised, and I am sure that I just look confused. There is that saying that describes me perfectly. I think it was "Some people make things happen, some people watch things happen, and some people wonder what happened" Guess which one I was? **(A/N I don't know who said that but this is me citing whoever it was. If anyone knows, review and let me know please) **

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that it is dinner time, if you felt like joining the rest of us. If not, get a room," said Rose with a smirk, walking off. I wasn't really sure what led her to believe that Adrian and I were going to sleep together anytime soon- we hadn't even kissed. Although, I would be more than happy to change that if the opportunity presented itself.

"So, do you want to head down to dinner?" I asked Adrian, wincing as I stood. My legs had fallen asleep and I was surprised at how late it had gotten. Or how early I guess. Time change had always made my head hurt and this was one hell of a time change. The only thing that was saving me from going back to my dorm and sleeping and making it worse was the fact that people were constantly reminding me. I would have to remember to thank them when I finally figured it out. So, in about fifteen years I guess.

**(A/N Ignore the random black lines I don't know how to delete them from a document. If anyone knows how to get rid of them please tell me)**

"Do I want to or do I feel obligated to? I would rather stay here all night and talk to you, but if you are going to dinner than I'm definitely going with you?" I smiled at that, but frowned when I realized that I would have to go through the lunch room. With people staring at me. At least I would have Adrian this time.

Dinner passed without event, unless you count unending staring as an event, but by the time I got to my room I was ready to pass out until Rose stormed in, the tears glistening in her eyes enough to warn me that something was very, very bad in the world of Rose.

"Whats…?" I started to ask before realizing that Rose had already started talking.

"I cannot believe that they feel like they have the right to do this! I mean what have you ever done to them?" Asked Rose, looking at me like I should know the answer. When I didn't respond instantly she glared at me and turned away, mumbling to herself more about how much of an ass someone was.

I waited until she had calmed down then timidly asked, "Rose? What are you talking about?"

She gave me a weird look again and then said, "Don't you know? The Queen wants to make you leave."

_Sorry again for not updating in forever but I have come up with a solution. If I get five or less reviews, I'll update next Sunday. If I get ten reviews, I'll update Thursday, and if I get fifteen or more reviews, I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with the story!_


	7. EXCUSE ME?

**Chapter Seven- EXCUSE ME?  
**

**Hehehe… sorry? I will update as much as possible!**

"EXCUSE ME?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, throwing in a bout of colorful language as well. Luckily we were in our dorm room and a teacher was less likely to hear me. Unluckily, I am an unlucky person and a teacher just happened to be passing our room at the time. I didn't get detention, but I did get a long winded lecture about why cursing was wrong. All it did was make me want to curse more. At least my creative juices were flowing.

"Why she feels the need to use YOU as an example of her all powerful bitchiness I don't understand but it wasn't really completely unexpected," said Rose, giving me something between a sympathetic look and an eye roll. She was just lucky that I knew how she worked enough that I wouldn't take something like that offensively.

"Okay, well self-righteous bitch of a queen aside, I still need to figure out a way out of this… how come your mom is letting this happen? Isn't she kind of like a queen in the dhampir world?" I asked, giving Rose a look. I had noticed that every time someone mentioned her mom it was like a light switch; she tensed up and glared at whoever had said the fateful 'M' word.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Meanie"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Human"

"EXCUSE ME!" we just looked at each other and laughed. Any tension was gone and everything was fine again. Well, on the outside. I knew that Rose and her mom had problems but I felt bad for both of them. Rose didn't understand, but neither did her mother. Me and my mom were always really close and I felt sad that Rose never got to experience something like that.

"Rose, what am I going to do?" I asked meekly from underneath my covers. For some reason they kept it wicked cold in here ALL THE TIME and it always felt like if you moved some part of your body would fall off. At least after days that you had training. And I repeat, ALL THE TIME. "I mean, I wouldn't mind going back to my mom and Kayden but I really like it here, you know? I feel like even though I don't fit in with everyone, I've never felt so at home in my life. Am I making sense? I promise I don't need to be committed…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that if worse comes to worse I can assassinate the queen and you can stay," said Rose flippantly, grinning at my shocked expression.

"Um… I love you Rose, but you getting thrown in jail is probably worse than me getting kicked out of school. Although, I guess Dimitri could visit you…" that earned me a pillow to the face, which of course I had to return. Man, talking, pillow fights, maybe we should have truth or dare next.

"Truth or dare?" said Rose with an odd look on her face. Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud… now she'll really have me committed. "Perfect!" well, no one ever said that girl night was supposed to be painless. And if this was going to be my last night… er, day in school, that I was going to use it wisely. Rose was texting now, most likely inviting Lissa and… well I don't really know who else. Ugh.

"Rose who did you invite." I almost didn't want to know.

"Um… Lissa, Christian, Mason, and… Adrian," she grinned evilly after the last name, "We have fifteen minutes before they get here. Spill."

And spill I did.

_**Okay, I realize that this was a very short, very annoying filler chapter but I wanted the truth or dare to be its own chapter. I might even have to make it two ;) Please review and tell me any**_**TRUTH OR DARE IDEAS PLEASE **_**you have!**_


End file.
